The purpose of the VACURG is to study, by means of prospective randomized clinical trials, the treatment of prostatic cancer and of bladder cancer. Studies are being conducted to determine the frequency, severity and causes of the cardiovascular complications produced by stilbestrol and to learn if there are any other complications which may be caused by any of the study treatments. Clinical research is being augmented by biochemical assays, radiological and pathological controls as well as biostatistical planning and summation. Following evaluation of various endocrine therapeutic approaches it is planned to proceed with evaluation of various cancer chemotherapeutic drugs. The following treatment regimens are currently under investigation in several separate studies: